


Sea, Buoy and Octopus

by QAQ_Bara



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QAQ_Bara/pseuds/QAQ_Bara
Summary: Story in the beach of Idia and Azul. Sea as crystal, sunshine as gold, and their kiss as sweet as honey.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, IdiAzu, Idia Shroud/Azul Ashengrotto, IdiaAzul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Sea, Buoy and Octopus

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I have to apology for my grammar first lmao. Hope you enjoy it.

“Idia-san, don't you like water?” Azul swims to the next of Idia – the one who is sitting in the buoy, playing his tablet in one hand and in another grabbing a cute Gakemo-limited mini fan.

“Woah woah woahhhhhhh!!!!! Eh, it's Azul-shi…” – Idia relieves. "The Shroud family hates water, but I'm the opposite." Because water is your favorite, Idia thought. "Just, I can't swim."

“So you hide here just because of that reason?” Azul covered his giggles. Needless to say, in order to find a place with few people and reaaaaally nice view as this, Idia had to spend so much effort. Clinging his tentacles onto Idia's buoy, Azul leaned forward, bent his head to cover Idia's eyes, and smiled. "What about I help you practice swimming?" 

Ah, your smile is even more brilliant than the summer sun. That was everything in the mind of the present Idia. Azul has a special magic power that can steal Idia's whole heart and thoughts immediately.

Ah, I want to immerse myself in your blue. That's all that exists in Azul's head right now. Above all, Azul wanted Idia's blue to be his own. Become his own ocean.

Coincidentally, it seemed that in the moment Azul lower his head, Idia also looked up, his hand slipping into Azul's hair, and they kissed gently. The kiss is as light as a dragonfly gliding in the water, and didn't seem like they will end this sweetness any moment soon.

"WATCH OUT!!!" - Ace screamed but it was too late. The voleyball, drifting from nowhere, slammed down into a corner of Idia's buoy, causing it to turned upside down. Ace, Deuce, Grim and Yuu came just in time to see Azul's shadow dive into the water.

Pulling Idia, who was still choking water on the shore, patting his back to calm him, Azul came back to the crowd of people who were just looking at them from afar, smirking.

"PAY FOR YOUR SIN NOW YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS!!!!"

The rest of the day was a bit too much for Idia Shroud to endure.


End file.
